Of Snake Women and Screwdrivers
by Moonlight Keeper
Summary: Somewhere in the distance you think you could hear one of your older cabin mates calling out to you to get up dammit, but hell you were to stunned to even notice. As you sunk even further into the ground than you already were and somehow miraculously avoid being trampled by centaur hooves you could only think of one thing. "I knew I should have stayed home this evening."


**AN: So this is my very first story on and honestly I think it sucks so badly I don't even know why I bother posting it.**

**Maybe it's because it is a long overdue fanfiction of a fanfiction the beautiful and amazing Stormfire76 wrote, to be specific, To Storm or Fire. It's a Leyna story so beware Caleo shippers. In my defense I started shipping it before HoH.**

**But what am I doing gabbering? This isn't even a Leyna fic, just me and my dumb OC. Sorry, rambling again. Anyway, please review (assuming if there's anyone even reading this), even if it's something like **"This sucks so badly I don't even want to look at you." **Constructive criticism is always welcome because I sure as heck need it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Your name is ROBIN SMITH* and you had just run out of luck.

Ironic, really, considering your mother was the goddess of fortune.

You gritted your teeth in pain and could barely hold back a scream of pain as you tripped backwards and fall onto your already wounded back.

Above you loomed the blasted monster that snuck up and attacked you in the first place. Of course, you despite being decently in-fit for your age, had gods forsaken terrible fighting skills (you were always much better at the gamble than the actual fight), didn't last long before the enemy had taken advantage of you and shoved you onto the ground.

The _dracaena_ cackled in laughter and pressed the tip of her pointed spear onto your stomach. Eyes blazing, you glared back at the snake-woman with a mixture of fury and fear. Why oh why did you decide to help join in a war to fight for a place you've only known for three months?

(But secretly you knew that you would happily die for the place that was more of a home to you than any other.)

"Son of Tyche, are you?" the humanoid monster hummed, twirling her spear around. "How ironic, considering your current situation." The _dracaena_ grinned devilishly at you.

"Not looking all too sharp yourself either Ms._ I-Woke-Up-On-The-Wrong-Side-Of-The-Best-Thus-Why-I'm-Such-A-Huge-Dick._" That statement was a lie and you knew it, the _dracaena_ hadn't had even a single scratch on her ugly reptilian skin. You just wanted to get a poke out of her before you died your 100.6% painful death.

The woman's eyes flashed in rage and you swear if eyes could kill you would be dead at least a thousand times over already.

"What did you say?" she hissed roughly, removing the golden spear from your stomach to your neck where an artery pulsed painfully.

Despite the intense fear growing in your stomach you raised your head in defiance. "I _said_ you were a huge-"

_W__hosh_.

The flash of a figure, the flutter of a cape, the scream of a monster and the poof! of monster dust blowing up in your face.

Next thing you know you were facing a goddess. Now usually, your mind couldn't pick up on such things so quickly after almost dying but **damn**. Golden armor, high cheekbones, purple cape, hair in a braid and fistful of screwdriver, you almost forgot you already had a girlfriend. (One that you actually loved, thank you very much.)

...

Wait.

Screwdriver?

Before you could even open your mouth to ask, the figure had already whipped around and rode off on a pegasus fighting more monsters, leaving you all alone in the middle of a battle and a forest full of running feet.

Somewhere in the distance you think you could hear one of your older cabin mates calling out to you to get up dammit, but hell you were to stunned to even notice.

As you sunk even further into the ground than you already were and somehow miraculously avoid being trampled by centaur hooves you could only think of one thing.

"_I knew I should have stayed home this evening."_

* * *

***Yes, I am part of the HS fandom, Yes, that is why this is in second person which sucks when I try writing it. Hours wasting away reading _ x Reader fics when you're bored does that to you.**

~Moonlight Keeper


End file.
